


Different Worlds

by rubychan05



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Naruto
Genre: Crack and Angst, Crossover, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you see the flaws in others, can you realise them in yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Worlds

“No way. You have got to be kidding me! Damnit Murata, you promised me that all this mystical stuff was over now!” Yuuri whined, practically tearing up as he stared imploringly up at his friend’s smiling face. Wolfram snorted, aiming a light kick at Yuuri’s side.

 “Get up, you wimp! A Maou shouldn’t kneel down to anyone!” Glaring, Yuuri got up from his begging position, muttering about how certain sadistic friends and tempestuous blondes would get along well together. Then he thought about what that would mean for him and shuddered.

 “But come on Murata…go to another world? Get a sealing scroll, whatever that is? Just how many worlds are there?” He protested weakly. If anything, Murata’s smile only grew.

 “Shibuya, if I were to explain the many wonders of our universe, you would only get confused. Then maybe kill something out of boredom. And since we don’t want to dirty your innocent hands, let’s just say that there are trillions more worlds out there than homeruns. Some we’ll never even discover.”

 Yuuri blinked, cocking his head to the side.

“Trillions?! Then…then how do you know which world we have to go to?!” He blurted out. Murata shrugged, giving him his most winning smile yet.

“I don’t. Can’t a Sage guess?”

“Murataaa!”

* * *

And so it was that several hours later, Yuuri was standing in the traditional summoning circle used to send people between worlds, Murata and Ulrike standing by ready to help them on their way. Yuuri glanced at the two people accompanying him on this quest, unsure of what to make of things. Conrad, on the one hand, inspired a sense of calm, a feeling that everything would turn out alright.

 Then he looked to the left, saw Wolfram, and cringed.

 “So you understand what you have to do Shibuya? Find the scroll, read the last technique on it out loud and you’ll be back here. Shin Makoku will have its scroll back in the right world again.” Murata reminded him.

 Yuuri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, a sudden sense of foreboding descending on him. Why did he feel like it was all going to go terribly wrong?

 The ceremony was well underway when the doors slammed open to rveal Gunter, the advisor rushing towards the group with his arms full of books and his usual cry of “Heeikaa!” on his lips. Yuuri was just thinking about how similar this was to the last time they tried this…then everything descended into chaos.

 The room began to glow as the transportation spell took effect, the three being transported shining the brightest of all. As Gunter rushed forward his foot caught on an uneven paving slab, sending him flying into an unsuspecting Conrad.

 The middle son fell out of the circle with a gasp, the light suddenly brightened to an almost unbearable intensity…and Yuuri and Wolfram vanished in a flash of light.

 As the light faded away, Gwendal levelled the purple haired advisor with his fiercest glare, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him off the stunned Conrad.

 “Thanks to you, our king is in another world completely unsupervised. With Wolfram. What do you have to say to that?” He hissed. Gunter’s eyes widened, and he began to flail comically in Gwendal’s grasp.

“Heeeiiikaaaaaa!!!”

* * *

“Hnn…” Yuuri groaned, gingerly sitting up as the world swam back into focus. Looking around, his heart sank. He was totally alone. Had Gunter’s interference prevented Conrad and Wolfram from coming with him? How was he supposed to get the scroll on his own?! He didn’t even know what language they spoke here!

 “Wimp. You probably thought you were all alone, didn’t you?” A scornful voice came from above, and Yuuri looked up to see Wolfram jumping down from the branches of a nearby tree, his blonde hair flying back from his face. For a moment he seemed like an elf, and Yuuri stared in wonder.

 Then he registered what Wolfram had just said and glared at the prince instead.

“I’m not a wimp! And what were you doing up there anyway? Where’s Conrad?”

 Wolfram shrugged, tilting his head back to look up at the sky casually.

“Conrad didn’t come with us. And I was trying to see what the people around here were like – whether they’d try to help you or attack instead. Then you woke up and ruined it.”

 Yuuri stared, his mouth open.

“Ok, first of all, Conrad didn’t make it? And you were going to use me as bait?! I thought you were obsessed with keeping me safe?” Wolfram sniffed, staring unblinkingly back as he crossed his arms huffily.

“I would have protected you if they actually had attacked! Do you really think so little of your fiancé? I would have beaten them back easily.”

 “Oh yeah?! You sure think highly of yourself, don’t ya?” Both boys froze as another voice echoed round the clearing, jumping in shock as a bright orange…thing…that appeared in front of them.

 “Wh…who are you?” Yuuri asked faintly, taking in the boy’s sparkling blue eyes and tousled blonde hair. Whoever he was, he seemed to be around the same age, if not younger. Maybe he could help them?

 The boy drew himself up indignantly at the question, seemingly offended.

“You don’t know who we are?! The marvellous Uzumaki Naruto and his team-mate Uchiha Sasuke? Well, I’ll forgive you for not knowing Sasuke-teme’s name…” He paused, glancing around the clearing in mild confusion. “Where is that bastard anyway?”

 A dark blur suddenly flashed down to land beside the blonde, the new arrival glaring at his comrade in exasperation.

“I was staying hidden so I’d have the element of surprise should things turn bad.” He muttered, rolling his eyes. “Dobe.”

“Oi!”

 Watching the two argue, Yuuri turned to whisper in Wolfram’s ear.

“Let’s get out of here whilst they’re busy.” He muttered, relieved when Wolfram nodded his approval. Quietly, they began to shuffle backwards, keeping their eyes warily on the still fighting pair.

 Without even looking at them the dark haired boy, presumably the Sasuke guy Naruto had been talking about earlier, pulled several sharp looking blade from his pouch, gesturing threateningly with them in the pair’s direction.

 “You’re not going anywhere until you explain who you are and what you’re doing so close to Konoha’s walls.” He said coldly, turning his head to glare at them. “You’re obviously not ninjas since you bear no forehead protector, and you don’t seem to be on your way to request a mission. So what business do you have around here?”

 Yuuri swallowed hard, raising his hands to show he had to no weapons of his own hidden away.

“I’m Shibuya Yuuri, and this is von Bielefeld-kyo Wolfram. We’ve…we’ve come to find a sealing scroll and take it back to our home, where it came from in the first place.”

 Wolfram groaned, slapping a hand over his face in disbelief.

“You didn’t have to tell them the truth.” He moaned, making Yuuri blink in confusion.

“But they might be able to help us!”

“Or they might lock us up and throw away the key!”

 “The Sealing Scroll? Seriously? You really thought you could just walk away with that, even if it was originally from your home?” Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke put his weapon back into its pouch warily, not taking his eyes off the strangers in case they pulled something funny. He was suddenly glad that Sakura had ducked out of their training session today…he and Naruto may have missed these two otherwise. They seemed safe enough, but Sasuke knew from experience that appearances could be very misleading.

 “In that case, you’ll need to see the Hokage. Only she can give you permission to take the scroll.” Sasuke decided, frowning at their blank looks. “The leader of our village.” He clarified.

 “Oh, right…can you take us to see her then?” Yuuri asked eagerly, relieved at how well things were going so far. They seemed to have proved themselves not to be a threat, anyway. His heart sank however, when he saw Naruto shrug, adjusting his forehead protector.

 “We can’t take you to meet her directly. We’re not important enough to take a possible threat to see the Hokage…yet.” He muttered. Then his eyes brightened and a wide grin spread across his face. “I know! We can go see Iruka-sensei! It’s his day off today, so he’ll be able to tell us what to do!”

 “I think we should go see Kakashi-sensei.” Sasuke disagreed, crossing his arms. “He’s a Jounin, so he has more influence.”

“No way! Iruka-sensei!”

“Are you always this stupid, or do you practice?”

“Aaargh!”

 Wolfram sweatdropped, staring at the pair as they started arguing again. Was it him or was something familiar about those two? A sudden image of himself and Yuuri arguing came to mind but he dismissed it immediately, not sure why he’d thought of that. Ridiculous.

 “Fine. We’ll go see Iruka-sensei. Dobe.” Sasuke growled, finally backing down to Naruto’s pleading eyes. The blonde grinned, startling Wolfram as he grabbed the prince’s hand and leapt up into the trees, pulling Wolfram along with him. Yuuri stared after them in shock only to yelp as Sasuke did the same to him, nearly pulling his arm out of his socket in the process.

 When they landed outside the huge gates of the village, Yuuri was vaguely disconcerted to see that Wolfram’s cheeks had been stained red…almost as though he’d been blushing.

 Yuuri didn’t know why that thought made him feel so upset.

* * *

The walk through the village had been an interesting one, to put it mildly. Everywhere they went people had stared at the newcomers and their unusual clothing. Although, to be fair, they’d stared back too.

 Now they were waiting outside the teacher’s front door waiting for him to answer. They’d had no response, despite the harried whispering they could hear inside, which only made Naruto knock all the harder. Finally, the door was swung open, revealing a young man who was currently glaring grumpily down at the group in front of him.

 A young man who had obviously been very, very busy.

 Naruto and Sasuke stared at the sight of their old teacher, his hair hanging loose around his shoulders and a pair of trousers slung on hurriedly. He was bare from the waist up, showing off some very…interesting…marks.

“Naruto?! You better have a good reason for showing up.” Iruka growled, voice uncharacteristically impatient.

 Then he blinked, noticing Yuuri and Wolfram.

“Who…what…who are you?” He eventually managed. Yuuri bowed slightly, biting his lip nervously as he made eye contact with the man.

“Umm…I’m Shibuya Yuuri, and this is Wolfram. We…we came to retrieve your Sealing Scroll – it came from our home originally, and we’d like it back.” He explained.

 Iruka’s eyebrows lifted, mind moving fast enough to make the connections. Strange clothes, unusual names, Sealing Scroll…he’d heard stories as a child about the original roots of the scroll, but he hadn’t dared to believe they were true. Because honestly…another world?

 He contemplated voicing his thoughts out loud, but thought better of it when he imagined Naruto’s reaction to the news. He had no desire to have his house demolished in the blonde’s frenzy, thankyou very much.

“Iruka? Aren’t you finished yet? Come back to bed…”

 Two arms wound themselves around his torso, making Iruka flush scarlet as he was pulled back against an equally bare chest. All four boys were staring at him now, although if Naruto’s eyes got any bigger Iruka worried that they might fall out of his head.

 “Ka…Kakashi-sensei.” Sasuke finally got out, inclining his head with strained politeness. The other man blinked, resting his chin on Iruka’s shoulder as he surveyed the group in front of them.

“Ah. Now this is awkward.” He commented blandly.

 Glancing at Yuuri, Wolfram was surprised to see that the dark haired boy wasn’t spazzing out over this. He’d expected Yuuri to react with his usual horror towards same-sex relationships, but the other boy seemed to be staying remarkably calm.

 Unlike Naruto.

 “No way! No way! You are not in a relationship with Iruka-sensei!” The blonde shouted, almost as if he thought he could change things by simple saying them loudly. Kakashi shrugged, smiling benevolently at him.

“And what if I am? What’s wrong with that?” He smiled. Naruto glared at him, making gagging noises.

 “But you’re both guys! Guys! That’s just wrong! How could you infect Iruka-sensei with your perverseness?!” He wailed. Beside him, Sasuke stiffened slightly, his features becoming even more tense.

“Shut up, idiot.” He growled, eyes flashing red. Turning back to the two teachers, Sasuke let his Sharingan fade, forcing himself to calm down. “These two need to see the Hokage. Can you take us there to see her or not?” He asked tersely.

 Iruka nodded, elbowing Kakashi so that he could move back from the doorway.

“Of course. Give us a few minutes to get dressed, and we’ll be right with you.”

* * *

Less than four hours later and Yuuri was standing by the gates of Konoha again, a scroll held tightly in his hand. Glancing down at it, he blinked in surprise at Wolfram.

“Well. That was easy.”

 Naruto shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“No one here could use those techniques anyway, whatever level they were. They just didn’t work. So it doesn’t really matter if you take it. Although…”

“Although what?” Yuuri pressed.

 Naruto grinned, showing off blindingly white teeth.

“Although it would be cool if you could…I mean, I’d challenge you to a fight.” He said enthusiastically. Wolfram’s eyes narrowed, and before Yuuri could blink the blonde prince was standing protectively in front of his fiancé.

 “Just you try it!” He spat, a ball of flame appearing in his hand. Naruto froze, eyes wide as he realised that Wolfram had summoned the fire without using a technique. For a single moment his mind was blank, empty of all possible responses…

 And in that moment, Sasuke had moved in front of him much like Wolfram had done for Yuuri, his hands in the correct position to begin summoning his own attack. As he locked eyes with Wolfram the pair stared at each other, a silent understanding between them. Eyes communicated what could never be said in front of Naruto and Yuuri, words that warned the other not to lay a hand on their loved one if they wanted to live. Then as one they relaxed, moving out of battle positions and to the sides of their respective partners.

 Yuuri and Naruto blinked, unsure what had just happened. All they knew was that all of a sudden the atmosphere had thawed between the two proud individuals, and they were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

“Right…well, since we have the scroll, then I guess we’d better we going…” Yuuri said uncertainly. Wolfram’s head shot up, and he stared wide eyed at his fiancé in something seemingly akin to panic.

 “Now?! But…but…couldn’t we just stay here for a bit longer? Leave later tonight?” He tried. Yuuri stared, wondering what had caused this sudden desire to stay here. Then he saw the way Wolfram was looking at Yuuri and felt something in his stomach curl hotly at the idea that formed in the back of his head.

 That feeling only intensified when Sasuke and Wolfram made their excuses and left to go off on their own, leaving Naruto and Yuuri alone together.

“Huh. Now I didn’t see that coming. Wonder why Sasuke-teme’s suddenly being all friendly.” Naruto wondered quietly. Glancing at the blonde beside him, Yuuri saw something sad and longing flare up in those blue eyes before fading away into non-existence again, and Yuuri was suddenly uncomfortably aware that he’d seen those eyes somewhere before.

 It wouldn’t be until near the end of the night that he recognised them as the ones he saw whenever he looked in the mirror.

* * *

“So…you and Naruto, huh? I wouldn’t have thought someone like you would go for someone like him. He’s just…so different to you.” Wolfram murmured, leaning back against the tree they were sitting next to. Sasuke’s lips quirked into an almost smile, the single raised eyebrow voicing more amusement than his mouth ever could.

 “I could say the same thing about you. That Yuuri doesn’t seem the type you look like you’d go for.” He replied. Wolfram shrugged, hugging his knees to himself wistfully.

“I didn’t think I’d ever ‘go for him’ either. They just…they just grow on you, don’t they?”

 Sasuke snorted, tilting back his head to gaze through the canopy of leaves above him to stare at the stars that were beginning to appear.

“They just act so warmly and openly towards you, then when you fall in love with them it’s suddenly their fault.” He muttered, expression turning bitter.

 Wolfram laughed quietly, in full agreement.

“Tell me about it. We’ve been engaged to each other nearly three years now, and all I ever here is still ‘it was an accident’ and ‘I never meant to propose to you’. I’ve bled for him, I’ve torn out my soul for him…and it still isn’t enough.”

 “I know I’m a prick sometimes.” Sasuke muttered darkly. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t change for him…I tried, you know. At the beginning. Then he started going on about girls all the time, and how weird it was when two guys were together. So I just…stopped.”

 “What did we do wrong, Sasuke? Why can’t they love us?” Wolfram sighed, the burden he’d carried for so long now lessening as he confided in someone suffering through the same situation. Sasuke laughed humourlessly at that, brushing some hair back from his eyes.

“Do wrong? Simple. We were born as guys.”

* * *

“Wonder what they’re talking about.” Naruto murmured, taking a break from the slurping of his ramen just long enough to speak. Yuuri shrugged, although his own mouth was far from full – he was far too wound up to eat ramen, thank you very much.

 “I don’t know. I just don’t get how they clicked so quickly.” He grumbled. Naruto raised an eyebrow, staring incredulously at his new friend.

“You mean you haven’t noticed? They’re totally similar. Proud, uptight, too tense…and way too overprotective of us.”

 Yuuri opened his mouth to disagree, to tell Naruto that the only reason Wolfram was so paranoid about him was that they were fiancés. Then he remembered the way Sasuke had reacted after Naruto’s little outburst at Iruka’s house, and decided not to. Some things were better left unsaid by other people.

 “I guess. Have you known Sasuke long?” He inquired. Naruto laughed, eyes crinkling in mirth.

“I’ve known him since we first started the Academy together. But we never spoke before getting put in a team. And even now we hate each other.”

 Yuuri blinked, confused.

“It doesn’t seem that way. I mean, the way you two act round each other…you argue, but it doesn’t mean anything because you care about each other so much.” He commented.

 Naruto paused, thinking it over.

“I suppose. I mean, he has saved me so many times…and not long ago he searched for me, just because he knew his brother was after me…he went all that way just to help.” His voice grew quieter, and Yuuri was sure he heard a faint ‘if he was a girl he’d be the perfect girlfriend’.

 That made him angry. It was obvious that Sasuke was in love with the guy and wanted to make him happy, so why couldn’t Naruto see that? Why couldn’t he see past Sasuke’s body and realise it didn’t matter what they looked like, just who they were?

 A light suddenly switched on in his head and he stumbled to his feet, pale in realisation. What he’d just thought…everything he’d said to Naruto…he and Wolfram were in the same situation as Naruto and Sasuke. And like an idiot, Yuuri had been too blind to see.

 “I’ve…I’ve gotta go. It was nice meeting you.” He croaked, before dashing off down the street in the hopes of finding Wolfram somewhere. Naruto stared after him, unsure of what had just happened.

 What he did know was that it left him suddenly wishing Sasuke was there.

* * *

When Yuuri found Wolfram, he had to stop himself from crying out in shock. The blonde was in a very passionate clinch with the Uchiha, and from the looks of it he had no particular desire to surface. It hurt, until he realised something very important as he watched them.

 There was no love. Not even much lust. What he was witnessing was two people sharing their pain in the only way they knew how, unable to express how they felt to the ones they really loved. And that was unacceptable to Yuuri.

 Moving forward, he paused as Sasuke pulled away, panting slightly as his dark eyes made contact with Yuuri’s own. The other boy smirked, gesturing to Yuuri before fading away into the darkness, retreating back into the shadows.

 Taking a deep breath, Yuuri leaned forward and finished what Sasuke had started.

* * *

Sitting in the castle gardens a few days afterwards, Yuuri reflected on how one single quest had changed his life so much. Feeling Wolfram snuggle closer into his side he wrapped an arm around his lover, sighing as his eyes looked into the distance, at a world he could not see.

 “Sasuke really loves him, doesn’t he?” He murmured. Wolfram scoffed, feeling nothing but resentment towards the oblivious Naruto.

“Of course he does. And that idiot’s too dumb to even notice.”

 “So what’s going to happen to them?” Yuuri asked, worried. Wolfram paused, a troubled expression passing over his face at the question.

“By the end of the year, he’ll be gone. He won’t be able to take it anymore and he’ll just leave. And then the blonde’s going to finally realise what a fool he was, when it’s too late to do anything.”

 In another world, one boy betrayed his village in search of power, the one link holding him to Konoha warping under the strength of his unreturned feelings. And Uzumaki Naruto realised his folly, chasing after him.

 Even though Sasuke couldn’t kill him, it was still too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday fic for someone on LJ in 2006. And also the reason why I've never attempted a crossover fic outside of prompt requests since. Some worlds are just too hard to mesh - it's way too easy to make characters act OOC.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
